Worth more than one hundred royal ladies
by theTEACUPzREVENGE
Summary: Sesshoumaru must wed within 6 months or throne goes to Inuyasha. His dad, lord inutaisho gives a banquet with 100 royal ladies. He must choose. Before that, he already meets...will inu steal her like he steals everything else? sesskag or inukag R&R plz!
1. The ever so bothersome advisors

Author's note: This is my second fanfic although I do believe that my first is semi-dangling because of my sudden liking for sesshoumaru! haha. well, considering it then, this shall be my first sess/kag fanfic. Enjoy amd I hope you share your opinions with me. remember! In a world of fanfics, reviews make the world go around. XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, neither do I own the perverted monk, taijiya, miko, or fluffy.

Chapter one

The ever so bothersome advisors

"But sir! Why won't you at least consider them?" His top councilor asked for at least the tenth time that day. He was growing weary of finding beautiful women and trying to set his lord-to be up, in hope of success someday. That day seemed far, far away.

"I have no need for a mate. I have told you that many times. Stop your insistency and go matchmake for someone that actually wishes for your talent." Sesshoumaru growled. He was the heir to the Western lands and he had no intention of wedding. Being a busy demon, he found mating to be indespicable and pointless; meant for those that had nothing better to do.

This was when Sesshoumaru's father barged into the room in the foulest mood anybody had ever witnessed. Everybody in the castle knew that his father, the lord InuTaisho did not love Sesshoumaru in any way and only thought of him as an heir. InuTaisho favored his other son, Inuyasha for nearly everything.

"Sesshoumaru, I grow impatient of your lack of cooperation. I will personally set up a banquet with one hundred royal ladies in two full moons. You are to choose a mate if you wish to keep your position as heir to the throne. Understood? I will not give you much time to ponder. You must be mated within six month' time or the throne shall be Inuyashas'" With that said, InuTaisho left the room, briskly walking down the hall.

In a mixture of feelings, he hardly noticed that his little brother stood at the doorway grinning.

"What are you grinning at, hanyou?" he barked at Inuyasha.

With those words, Inuyasha's mood evaporated and he was left with a frown. Suddenly, his grin returned yet again to torment Sesshoumaru.

"You better watch it Sesshoumaru, or I can easily tell father to shorten you six month's time." Then, he too left the room, leaving a moody youkai to think.

His advisor still stood there, half content that his efforts had not been wasted, as his lord to be was indeed going to wed. He was a tad bit disappointed that he was not the one to set it up though. He then noticed that his lord to be had already began walking away.

"I am to choose a bride or face the consequence of seeing my twit of a brother as lord of the Western lands." Sesshoumaru thought out loud. What choice did he have?

Damaging trees was that hanyou brother of his' way to relieve anger and stress. Sesshoumaru preferred killing ningens or perhaps taking a walk. He chose the latter for now.

Walking always seemed to calm him down in ways he could not comprehend. Choosing to walk in his private garden for now, he headed there.

XXXWALKXXX

…At the garden…

He still could not stop his restless heart from the many problems that plagued it. Why must he wed? Why did his father favor Inuyasha so? What was he to do if he chose to allow his brother to rule? No, that is not a possibility. He would not allow it. He knew for one that the first thing his half-brother would do with the throne would be to exterminate Sesshoumaru or worse banish him.

He was not satisfied with his walk. This was a serious problem and he knew there was only one way to feel better.

Proceeding to kill some ningens, he left and swiftly flew to the nearest village.

XXXFLYXXX

…At a nearby poor village…

"AHHHH! IT'S A YOUKAI! Somebody! Get the miko!" An elderly man shouted seconds before his downfall.

"NOooOoooooooooooo" was the sound that rang through the village.

Within a matter of minutes Sesshoumaru had slaughtered every single man, women, and children in the village. He was feeling much better and decided upon a long, jolly walk.

Along his walk, he proceeded to kill all the ningens that crossed his path. No one was a worthy opponent and he was starting to tire of these boring things. That was when, in the forest to his right, he felt a powerful blast of energy. 'Hmm.. Interesting. Perhaps I will have a worthy opponent after all….'

Author's note: Soooo.. What do you think? Is it a little bland? I was never good in putting humor in my stories. Give me ideas? Hold on. First off. Please give me a vote. I want to see if you guys would like an evil kikyo in this story of a good kikyo. Should she go with Inuyasha? 

SOOOO far:

All that want a good kikyo, raise your hands or paws!…...0

All that want an evil kikyo, raise your hands or paws!...0

I will post happy poll counts in my chapters to come. I probably will have 20-30 chapters. That is, if you guys think my story is ok.. XD


	2. An interesting encounter

Author's note: I am sorry for the gloominess and uneventful chapter one. I promise that it will get more eventful from now on. XD (I have been changing some stuff in this chapter around recently to match my soon to come out 4th chapter)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything that ties in with it. :(

Chapter two

The young miko's fury

A young, beautiful miko awoke to the sound of birds twittering. Unconsciously reaching out to punish the noise for waking her up, she let loose a small amount of power and, unfortunately for the birds, zapped the cheerful things to a crisp.

Now that the noise had ceased, she went back into peaceful slumber only to be woken up another moment later by what seemed to be an earthquake.

Grumbling to herself, she gave up and observed her surroundings.

She was sleeping on a rock beside a waterfall and above her was the resting place of two lovebirds, which of course, were now barbecue birds.

Her stomach growled and she decided to eat the poor things. While she did, she thought to what had happened to her, for her surroundings to be so bare.

She, Kagome Higurashi was her town's only survivor after a feared youkai had slaughtered them all. Why her town had been the target, she did not know. They were a peasant town and didn't have much for taking. Having been picking berries that day, she had been too late to kill the beast and protect her town.

As Kagome started walking, she thought of her mother, her little brother, her grandpa. She could not cry for she was strong. Willing to face the consequences of disobeying, one lone tear ran its way down her cheek. What she would do with her life, she did not know. Perhaps she would move to another town and start a different life.

Deep in thoughts, she failed to notice a tornado come across and stop in front of her.

"You there! You will be perfect for me." A wolf demon shouted.

Back in reality and away from her thoughts, she raised her voice and said, "Excuse me?"

"I am Kouga of the wolf clan and you have been chosen as my mate." He flashed her what he thought was a charming smile but in reality, it only showed that he needed to brush his teeth more. Without waiting for her reply, he grabbed her and proceeded to take off, had she not realized what he'd just said.

AN: (Did olden day people brush their teeth? If they didn't, how did some of their teeth look so shiny? Please reply!)

"What? No thanks. I have no intention to become anybody's mate and especially not to some brute like you!" She bellowed. Already in a nasty mood, this guy's arrogance had just sparked the cannon.

"You don't have a choice." Kouga replied grinning. Lifting her, he started off.

He however, either did not know or forgot that she was a miko. Skidding to a stop when he felt her power growing, he asked, "Whah?"

As he heard her talk, a huge blast of pink energy shot his way from the frustrated girl. "Did you not here me well! NO ONE has ever tried to make me their mate without at least asking!" as she glanced at the now unconscious body. Giving a humph, she proceeded to step on, over, and across his back.

Pleased with herself and feeling much better, she skipped towards where she felt a town. It was nearby.

XX Enter Sesshoumaru XX

Running to where he had felt the power come from, he came across an unconscious wolf demon. Figuring out that this must have been the victim of the blast, Sesshoumaru became curious and began to inspect the youkai.

The first thing he noticed was the dirty footprint that his back held. It was that of a women's' and it appeared to have been left there as a finishing touch to her work, a fine piece of work in fact. Sesshoumaru immediately gained respect for whoever had done this. To have taken this wolf demon down with one blast and then stomp over him. A tiny lift of his mouth could be detected if you looked closely.

Suddenly, the body stirred. He had woken up and he was not pleased with what had occurred. How was he to know that she had been a miko? Seeing someone look down on him intensified his anger. He would get that woman if it was the last thing he did.

"What are you looking at?" Kouga growled.

Sesshoumaru merely kept his calm exterior as he walked past the demon and proceeded to follow her scent. He had found that it was indeed a she, a powerful one at that.

"Hey! Don't just walk past me and act as though I didn't ask you a question! Keep your attitude up and I'll kill you."

"I'd like to see you try." Sesshoumaru smirked.

Kouga shot forward and surprised the great lord to-be for a second with his audacity before he regained his composure and blocked, dodged, and hit his wolf opponent hard on the back of his neck. Unconscious once again, Kouga slumped to the ground. What an awful day it has been for him.

Continuing his walking like nothing had happened, Sesshoumaru soon saw a town about half an hour's walk ahead. He knew that the one he was seeking was most probably there.

As he walked, he soon saw a lady that too happened to be walking towards him. She appeared to smell like the one that he was looking for. She was ningen, yet that was not what shocked him. What shocked him was that...

XX Enter KagomeXX

"Young lady. It has occurred to us that feared youkai have been roaming our lands these days. Do you not fear them, seeing as you travel along?" The town's elderly leader asked her as Kagome approached the town.

"No sir. I am a miko. I have no fear for youkai. I was wondering though, if I may live in your town, as my hometown was destroyed while I was away." Kagome asked in her usual polite way.

Upon hearing the word 'miko', the elderly's face brightened to be a formidable opponent of the sun and he quickly said, "Of course! You are free to live in our humble lands."

"I thank you and I will try to look after you town as best I can." Kagome cheerfully piped in.

Turning to go and find someone that might allow her to live under their roof in return for her service, she had barely turned when she felt a strong aura headed her way.

She chose not to let it come to her, so she headed to go meet it halfway.

XX Fifteen minutes later XX

Kagome could feel it. She would soon see who the strong aura belonged to. Hoping it was a worthy match so that she may relieve some of her sadness, she kept walking forward.

XX Enter Sesshoumaru XX

...she was beautiful. Unwillingly, he had to admit it. She appeared to be younger than him and everyone at the castle knew he hated women both older and younger than him, but she was an exception. Unconsciously he had stopped and was now standing face to face with the young lady.

After an uncomfortable moment of silence, the lady chose to speak first. "Who are you and why do you appear to have been following my trail?"

Sesshoumaru thought for a moment before replying, "I am Sesshoumaru, heir to the Western lands and yes, i have been following your trail. I felt your powerful blast and I was curious as to it." Sesshoumaru somehow forgot to have mentioned that he had been hoping to kill a powerful opponent (her) as stress relief.

"Oh. There is no trouble then. All right. What were you curious as to?"

"I was curious as to why you blasted that man back there and then proceed to step on top and over him?" Sesshoumaru delicately raised an eyebrow as he said this. He watched as the girl in front of him's mood darkened.

"I see you have seen Kouga then" She said bitterly before continuing, "He tried to take me as a mate without asking me for acknowledgement or even an opinion. I don't approve of people who arrogantly think they can have whatever they want." She sighed and then turned to leave. "It was nice meeting you Sesshoumaru. Good bye now."

"Hold on. You have yet to tell me what your name was." Sesshoumaru slightly frowned at this.

Hearing this question and then seeing his frown, she thought, 'What harm could there be of him knowing my name?' So she happily said, "My name is Kagome." Turning to leave yet again, she was stopped when he reached out and grabbed her arm.

"You dare walk away from me?" He asked cooly showing very few emotions although a glint of malevolence was in his right eye.

"I have no good business with youkai as you should have no business with humans as well. " She asked cautiously.

"I would like to know why you travel alone."

"I travel alone because everyone I knew of in my village have died from a youkai attack. I am the town's only survivor and as much as I am grieved of it, I need to find a new home fast." Kagome piped.

Sesshoumaru suddenly sniffed and recognized Kagome's scent on some of the ningens he had killed a few days ago. For some reason, he felt anger towards himself when he found this out.

'Why do I feel angry with myself? I should kill her right now too.'

'You won't.'

'Who are you and what makes you so sure?'

'I am that good angel you see in movies that floats on your right side always fighting with your devil side. In other words, I am your good conscience. Also, I am sure you will not kill her because...You sure you want to know? You could always just trust my word. I am after all your GOOD conscience.'

'I want to know.'

'Well, if you insist. You will not kill her because you admire her and feel turmoil at killing her people.'

'...Not really and who gave you the right to talk to me like that?'

Kagome noticed that there was something going on with Sesshoumaru right now and asked him, "Are you alright Sesshoumaru?" Her voice was filled with worry and concern and it was just magical.

Magical enough to snap him out of his reverie and back into reality. "I'm fine." Out of nowhere at all, he asked her, "May I travel with you for a few days?"

Author's note:

Ahha! Kikyo is headed toward being evil for now.

Kikyo is a good kiddo: 2

Kikyo should be a bad girl: 7


	3. The unfortunate incident

Author's note: Yay. My third chapter. I am still so far away from the plot. -- Thank you so much reviewers though. Hope you all have nice and prosperous lives. lol. jk. Well, enjoy. (I have been changing some stuff in this chapter around recently to match my soon to come out 4th chapter)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter four

The unfortunate incident

More than a little bit shocked, Kagome cast the man in front of her a strange glance and asked, "What?"

"Forget it." Regaining his cold facade, Sesshoumaru began to stalk away.

'What a strange youkai.' Kagome thought as she stood there for a second staring at where the demon had been not a second before. Turning to go and meet some townspeople, Kagome simply forgot all about that incident.

XX With Sesshoumaru XX

'What was I doing?' the cold youkai thought. 'That had been all too strange; but I have more important things to ponder of at this moment. A banquet where I am to choose a women as my mate. How unbearably terrible.' Sesshoumaru continued to ponder and wonder and his feet was given the title of captain at the moment, going wherever it pleased as the remaining parts of Sesshoumaru followed like a loyal servant.

Before he had gone too far, he found himself coming face to face with a man. Not just any man. It was a hanyou. Sesshoumaru immediately snapped back to reality and looked at the hanyou with an expression-less gaze. He appeared to have shoulder-length of black, wavy hair and he had red eyes that darted back and forth.

"Why do you block my way." Sesshoumaru asked coldly.

"Don't tell me you forgot me already, Sesshoumaru." He smirked as his eyes narrowed.

Thinking back a while, Sesshoumaru prowled through his memory and after long while, found what he was looking for. The distasteful man before him was Naraku, their family's most hated enemy. He was once an advisor of the Lord Inutaisho, that was, until he betrayed the Lord and told the whole Northern lands that Inutaisho was plotting against them, causing the North to start a war against the West. Sesshoumaru growled.

"Remembering me already? I'm ecstatic." He continued to mock Sesshoumaru until Toukijin was held in the angered youkai's hand.

Wasting no more breath for the scum in front of him, Sesshoumaru slid forward and with a flick of his wrist, managed to cut off Naraku's head.

An eyrie silence followed that and while Sesshoumaru was in shock at how easy that had been, the true Naraku appeared from behind and punctured Sesshoumaru's back with one of his tentacles.

Spitting out blood, Sesshoumaru proceeded to attack with Toukijin, block a tentacle, dodge, leap and all this while, he failed to notice that he was soaking in his own blood. The battle went on for at least ten minutes before Sesshoumaru thought of something and went charging for Naraku, slashing him in his back and managing to finally anger Naraku.

Before, Naraku had simply been toying with Sesshoumaru. He found that it was getting dull playing with him and with an extra special tentacle that came out of its back, he allowed it to make its way for Sesshoumaru. Dodging, but barely in time, he felt the tentacle scrape his leg and touch flesh.

Pleased for some particular reason, Naraku chose this moment to dissipate into black smoke.

'He he he. He won't know what hit him till it's too late.' Were Naraku's final thoughts as he disappeared.

XX Sesshoumaru XX

As he saw his enemy fly away, he felt weak but he ignored it and continued to head on. That is, until he collapsed onto the ground. The last thing he remembered before losing conscience was someone running over to him.

XX Kagome XX

She felt an ominous feeling not too far away. Deciding to check upon it, she turned to the villager that had kindly offered her food and water.

"I am sorry. I must go and check something out. I'll come back later to repay you for your generosity and delicious food!" Kagome said cheerfully as she headed to where she felt this feeling of terror originate.

Around a quarter way there, Kagome began feeling another presence. It reminded her of something but she was not quite sure.

Now, almost there, she suddenly felt the hair on her arm that had previously been standing on tip-toes, calm down. Whatever that had been, had left and on the clearing, it seemed someone was unconscious.

Moving forward now, her eyes widened to see that it was indeed the expressionless youkai she had spoken to not even an hour ago.

Running forward, she wondered what had happened as she checked his body for all wounds and damages.

Author's note:

Wow! Thanks so much for the reviews. And...I'm sorry that Sessy has been ooc. I promise he will go back to character now. hehe

As to Kikyo...Nothing to say about it. She WILL be evil now cause just check out this poll!

Good Kikyo: l l

Bad Kikyo: l l l l l l l l l l l l l

From this, I have learned that many people wish Kikyo to be dead. Technically she is...but.. I was sort of hoping for a good kikyo in this one. sigh O well.

I've also planned out most of the story now and I know for one that we are NOWHERE near the plot yet. Maybe I'll start making my chappies longer to make it in 25. Seeya now!

Next chapter: Mending wounds and gratitude See you guys in a few days! This next one will be scarily loooOng. haha.


	4. Mending wounds and Gratitude

Author's note: Back although my confidence in writing has dropped. –sigh- I really am trying my hardest to make it interesting. I just am a pretty boring person myself. What made me so mad was when I had already finished writing this entire chapter with over 3000 words to let my sister use the computer. She chose that one fateful day, before I had uploaded the chapter, to receive a virus from her friend and delete all my files! I was so mad, I didn't look at this story for five months. :)

Disclaimer: I shall not own inuyasha nor do I now.

XXX Mending wounds and Gratitude XXX

He appeared to be half dead with an unhumorous hole the size of a cantaloupe through his stomach although it seemed to be healing itself quite well. His breathing was slow and always seemed to stop for a few minutes, giving Kagome a good scare, before struggling forward again. Figuring that he was in a coma of some sort and yet not knowing what to do, she assessed the youkai and figured that he could probably take a bumpy trip without looking more dead than he already looked. She heft herself up and took one of the lord's feet in her arms. Kagome towed, and by towed she means towed, the demon one twelfth of a sun cycle till a cave was found.

'Thank kami he hasn't woke up yet or he might make me to be an extravagant dish for his pigs to munch.' Kagome grimaced and yet smiled when she thought of what she had just done. She had just dragged a lord halfway across the Western lands and not taking in mind the fact that all sorts of things were on the ground and ready to embrace the lord's unconscious body. By such, she meant rocks and demon snails.

By now, his stomach wound was already completely healed and yet he was still in deep sleep.

'Maybe I'll try to wake him up now.' And so with that last thought, many thoughts followed on what she should try first.

'Perhaps tickling?'

'No, that's so immature.'

'Jumping on him?'

'I'd rather not face his wrath.'

'Yanking his eyelids open?'

'To meet a death glare?'

'Dumping water on him?'

'Don't be cruel Kagome, you might have to pay for it with your life.'

By now, Kagome was shivering but certainly the weather was still hot. She wanted to take a nap, to forget what she was doing and just sleep, but before she could, a small voice rang out.

"Who are you?"

Spinning around, Kagome answered with enlarged eyes, "I am Kagome."

Silence was shared for a very long time before Sesshoumaru hopped up and hugged Kagome. "I'm Sesshoumaru and when I grow up, I'm going to be lord of the western lands!" He then gave an arrogant toothy grin and what he said next even made Kagome smile. "Oh no! I wasn't supposed to tell you that. Now father will glare at me for two days and tell me to 'cease this immaturity'."

As Sesshoumaru was looking forlorn and trying to pound his head in, Kagome began to think. 'I wonder what's wrong with him. He doesn't seem like an adult let along a lord right now.'

Flipping around in her head, Kagome came up with a conclusion and without another thought, she grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand and began running in the direction of the southern mountain border of the western lands.

"Where are we going, Kagome?"

It was said in such a cute tone that it seemed so unlikely to have been Sesshoumaru who initiated it.

"You'll see, Sesshou!"

Although the lord was clueless, he ran along anyway and soon began to laugh whole-heartedly. 'What a weird person,' Kagome thought. 'How can anybody laugh when a strange lady, that you don't have a clue about, attempts to bring you to a strange place?'

Shrugging the thought away, they soon reached Kagome's destination: A little village where her aunt had moved to nine years ago in an attempt to further aid people with her miko skills. Kaede had always thought that there were too many mikos in the village Kagome had lived in, so she had moved to a far away village that suffered the lack of a miko.

Coming to her hut now, Kagome hardly thought to knock as she barged in on a cooking Kaede.

"Welcome Kagome. Care for some stew?"

"No thank you. I came for your help." Outside Kagome was smiling but inside she was wondering how the heck Kaede always made it seem like nothing has ever happened between them. The nerves of her! Asking her if she wanted stew when she should have been shocked beyond words upon seeing her favorite niece.

"What may I do for ye Lady Kagome?"

Then they sat down and the younger miko began explaining everything from their first meeting to how bizarre Sesshoumaru was acting now. The older miko then waved the lord to come and let her inspect him. Half an hour of close inspection later, Kaede gasped and fainted.

"Kaede-sama!"

"Kaede-chan?"

Sesshoumaru started to poke the unconscious old lady but stopped when Kagome came running over.

'If Kaede fainted, it must have been because she found something. I wonder what though…'

"Sesshou? May I ask where she last inspected you?" Kagome breathed out, half not wanting to know.

"My left leg?" He pointed to his left leg, just a little lower than the kneecap.

Right there was a black monkey.

A few seconds passed before…..

"HAHAHAHAHAHA…." Kagome started laughing her head off. 'A monkey imprint. It was that which scared Kaede-sama to faint?'

"I never noticed that there before." Sesshoumaru was saying with a confused look on his face. "Father never lets me draw on myself because he thinks it is only for the undisciplined. He also says that if I feel engaged to draw on myself, I may as well call myself paper."

This only served to fuel Kagome's laughter some more. "I don't remember the last time I laughed at all."

Turning her attention back to Sesshoumaru, she asked, "What do you last remember doing before you met me in the cave?"

"I was having lessons on etiquette and I just got back my first failing test!" He was grinning from ear to ear with proudness written on his forehead. "Come to think of it, how did I end up here?"

"I wouldn't know, but I think it has something to do with that black monkey down there. What I do know is that you were not having a lesson on etiquette a few hours ago. More probably one hundred years ago." Kagome gave a little smile before going into deep thoughts about her future.

Sesshoumaru decided to go back to poking Kaede and all was silent for the next couple of minutes.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"Kagome"

Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts when Kaede called her. Dashing to her side immediately, Kagome asked, "Are you alright, Kaede-sama?"

"Yes, I am quite alright Kagome dear. But I can hardly say the same for that man over there. He has been cursed with the black monkey seal."

Kagome was confused and she wasn't the kind that liked being confused. She asked quite impatiently, "What does this black monkey seal do Kaede-sama? Does it have anything to with his sudden lack of memory?"

It was seldom that Kaede come out of her calm, understanding self. Most of the time, it seemed to Kagome that she had lived life too long to become nervous anymore. But now, it seemed she was wrong.

Kaede was shaking a little, obviously disturbed by something. A long while passed before she answered.

"Yes, and no dear. If I am not wrong, our lord seems to have reverted back to the way he was before his last tragic event. It is true that he has lost his memory but it is far worst than that. He has also lost his abilities and skills that he has learned after the event."

Kaede's voice was spoken in such a soft tone that even Sesshoumaru and all his good hearing had to strain to hear it.

Sesshoumaru was about to speak but Kagome beat him to it. "What should we do then? He obviously cannot rule in this current state. Is there anyway to reverse the black monkey seal? Perhaps it is washable?"

Everybody in the room except Kagome fell down anime-style. Meanwhile, Kagome only stood there with a finger still pointed up.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Later during the day, as Kagome was practicing her archery and Sesshoumaru was taking a nap, Kaede came out to speak with Kagome.

"Kagome dear, the effects of the curse can be reversed though I'm not certain how. I didn't want to worry our lord too much earlier so I switched the topic to lunch, incase ye are wondering what inspired me to rush the subject to chickens."

"I wonder if taking him back to his home would stimulate his memory. Do you think it will Kaede-sama?"

"I think it might, though can ye imagine how his family would react upon seeing Sesshoumaru like this? Do ye think those strict youkai of the western palace would actually thank ye for returning the lord in this state?"

"No, they would take Sesshoumaru back and then lock me in a dungeon for all eternity."

"Right ye are. I am sorry to say this to ye but as a fellow miko, ye shouldn't take this risk young one."

"But Kaede! We can't simply keep him here and hope everything passes and that the present lord would simply forget about him! Lord Inutaisho would order his men to search far and wide for him. We would die anyway and in a so much more gruesome way!"

A few seconds passed as future death possibilities passed through both miko's heads. (Dismembering, dicing, eaten…….)

"Perhaps we should figure out when last his memory ceased. We might get an insight to how to aid him through and through without meeting death."

"Alright. First of all, he mentioned that the last thing he remembered doing was failing his etiquette test. One might guess that he was still a young child without manners."

Kaede didn't reply, so Kagome continued her report.

"He also talked amiably about his father so one might assume that the second son of Lord Inutaisho had yet to exist. That in turn suggests that Inutaisho has not remarried and Sesshoumaru's mother is still alive. But I don't see what that…"

She was cut off as Kaede suddenly began talking in a slow and thoughtful pace. "Rumors spread when Sesshoumaru's mother died that the heir changed drastically. I would say we've found ourselves the tragic event with which changed our lord-to-be."

"Alright, so what now, Kaede-sama?" 'Boy am I going to be glad when we've returned this nuisance to his castle.'

"Talk to him, teach him about himself, and convey to him that his mother died a long time ago. We can only hope that will do the trick."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

A month passed within the Western Providence without a word of the first son of Lord Inutaisho. Many within the villages were beginning to grow uneasy for they thought he would never be seen again. They were shocked that their lord did not request to search for him but dared not breathe a word.

"My lord, what if he did indeed run away?"

"Do not fret Maishu, I know him well enough. He would choose to die rather than see my other son as Lord."

"If you say so my lord, I will leave you to your chamber now."

'My son, is mating truly so miserable for you that you would rather leave the throne?' Shaking his head and giving a sigh, the lord shut his eyes and fell fast asleep.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

(a month has passed since last we've spoken of Kagome and Sesshoumaru)

"Kagome! Come on! I want to show you something."

"Argh. Are you out of your mind Sesshou! What do you think you're doing?" Was the reply he got as he ran through the center of a flower patch, trampling all the flowers that were in his way.

"Come." Suddenly he stopped and spun around to see a breathless Kagome heading up.

Laughing at the site of her with various flowers protruding from her hair, he reached up and patted away the pestering things off of her before he continued his expedition through the flower patch.

Ten minutes and twenty flowers-inhabiting-midnight-blue-hair later, they arrived at a lake.

Kagome gawked. It was amazing with its lavender color and the squirrels that scurried around it. It could almost fit into a fairytale book. The next thing she knew, she felt herself being pushed head first into the lake.

"SESSHOUMARU!" could be heard within a two mile radius.

Although she was incensed at having been pushed, she soon forgot about that as the dog demon himself cannonballed in.

Giggling to herself when he shook his head as a dog would, she splashed him and in turn got splashed twice fold. This when on for a while with light conversation before Kagome popped a disturbing question.

"Sesshou, do you ever wish to go back to your home?" Kagome asked, unaware that the simple question could drop the lord-tobe's mood six levels.

"Not really. By how you've described my cold character and surroundings now, I don't think I'd be happy if I go back. What's the point if my mother is gone and my father doesn't care for me?" He said bitterly as if the words themselves stung.

"But Sesshou. It's your home and your family. You're to be a lord for goodness sake!"

Kagome had spent close to a month teaching him about himself and yet he still couldn't remember at all. He still behaved as a twelve year old would.

"Forget about it. I want to stay here, with you." His eyes were twinkling, a clear sign that mischief would soon take place.

He pounced on her and began mercilessly tickling her.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

They made their way back to Kaede's home. They hadn't wanted to leave the beautiful lake, but what could they do? They were tired, soaking, and hungry. A youkai is never meant to be hungry or consequences must be faced. It was said that a couple years ago, a youkai's wife forgot to make dinner because she was out hacking wood. The youkai returned from business and was hungry so in turn, he chose to dine on his wife. It was a scary thought and most avoided it, hence back to the story.

"Kaede-sama. We're back and ready to eat a couple whole rhinoceros'!"

"Haha. Oh dear Kagome, you're shivering. Go change and dinner will be served. You too Sesshoumaru."

Over the month, both mikos had grown accustomed to the lord and it seemed as though he didn't mind them treating him commonly, therefore even Kaede had stopped calling him –sama.

They ate dinner in companionable silence and went to bed even before the sun had set.

Little did they know that in the morning, their peace and happiness would end…..with Naraku's return.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

A.N. Whew. Like I said, quite long neh? I tried to make it long, but I suck at doing that.

The Squabbit: No, Kikyo has to come after Inuyasha.

VampressKiss: I agree with you one hundred percent. I just don't know how to spice things up. gloom

Takiko Okuda: Naraku will be back. MUAHAHHAHA.. 0

Much thanks to all the reviewers!Happy tears!

Most people seem to enjoy Kikyo being her "bitchy, soul-stealing, helpfully wise self". I wonder why. I mean she was wronged by Naraku and all. She never got to figure out that Inuyasha didn't betray her and she died miserably. Who could blame her? But then again, she did shoot Inuyasha and that was pretty mean, but she didn't kill him. Then, she's brought to life again and for what! She needs to drink dead lady's souls to survive? If I was her, I'd be quite bitter too. Maybe more. Anyways, see you guys soon!

Next Chapter: The return of Naraku

Dun..dun dun!


End file.
